3241 años
by uutopicaa
Summary: Una joven, Diana, vive una historia de reencuentros, aventura y un pasado que poco a poco se entrecruza con el presente, donde su vida cotidiana se ve interrumpida por un problema mayor, su raza. Ella no es una persona normal, eso lo saben todos, lo que no muchos creen es que quien desciende de un dragón puede vivir hasta 3241 años.
1. Prefacio

Escribir un libro es jugar a ser dios por un rato, significa tomar la vida de tus personajes y enviarlos a cumplir un destino que solo vos conocés. Ser escritor es dar la vida, quitarla y, si uno lo desea, incluso devolverla.

Si quienes tomamos control de la pluma no planeamos nuestras estrategias con cuidado, si no nos mantenemos firmes ante un ideal o si nos enamoramos de nuestras creaciones; podríamos estar jugando a ser un dios malvado, un jefe injusto o quizás incluso un demonio.

Hay quienes se dejan guiar por sus maniquíes y otros tantos que son titiriteros pero lo cierto es que todos podemos ponernos al frente de este entretenimiento cuando encontramos las palabras correctas para jugar y dar el show.

Nadie nace siendo escritor, pero muchos anhelan morir siendo uno, sabiendo que a lo largo de su existencia han logrado dar vida, controlar y asesinar a un grupo de seres gestados en su las entrañas de su imaginación.

Quien tiene el control suele jactarse de ser inventor y creador de un universo diferente al que tenemos frente a nosotros y, sin embargo, gran parte de la narración posee un alto nivel de influencia de la realidad; comenzando por el lenguaje, las palabras y los lugares que, sin importar cuan irreales parezcan, han tenido inspiracion en nuestro mundo.

¿Qué es entonces lo real y que lo creado? Solo el autor es conciente de ello, de las ideas e influencias ocultas en lo profundo de su subconsciente.

Es posible afirmar es que nada es original, ningún libro es único e irrepetible, no hay historia realmente creativa; muy por el contrario, la literatura se trata de un amontonamiento de copias bien remixadas que pueden dar origen a un nuevo e interesante relato.

Yo, no soy la excepción a la regla y como ser divino en este escrito, espero que disfruten del juego que he llevado a cabo estratégicamente con mis personajes y escenarios.

Anhelo de corazón que consideren el siguiente texto entre sus lecturas y, dado que todo ha sido creado ya, no tengo más palabras que decir salvo un "gracias por leerme".


	2. La idea

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Diana recorrió las calles de Buenos Aires caminando a toda velocidad, ansiosa por llegar a destino y sin detenerse a observar el paisaje.

Era parte de su rutina el despertarse unas tres horas antes que cualquier otro estudiante universitario normal y que me tomase casi dos horas en caminar desde su departamento en Palermo hasta la universidad en pleno centro porteño.

La chica solía escoger distintos caminos cada mañana, tenia algunos que eran sus predilectos, pero intentaba no repetirlos con demasiada frecuencia.

En ocasiones transitaba las avenidas, llenas de personas apuradas. Otras veces, caminaba por pequeñas callejuelas y diagonales en total soledad. Le gustaba mucho detenerse en cada esquina un par de minutos para observar detalles de la infraestructura que la rodeaba, los estilos de las construcciones y los modernos carteles. También era un pasatiempo analizar los aromas de cada barrio que recorría; las fiambrerías, el pan recién salido del horno y la humedad entre tantos otros típicos aromas de la ciudad.

Una de las cosas que le fascinaban era acercarse a los árboles y escuchar a las aves, reconociendo primero su cantar antes de observarlas y sonreírles, agradeciéndoles la melodía. Definitivamente amaba aquella ciudad que sentía tan suya, la ciudad que se había convertido, una vez más, en su hogar luego de haber estado fuera del país por varios años.

Pero ese no era un día como los demás, esa mañana prefirió correr al ruidoso y caluroso subte para ahorrar tiempo y llegar a la universidad una hora antes de que comenzara la primera clase. Sabia que a esa hora ya encontraría a su mejor amiga, Tamara, sentada en la cafetería del subsuelo bebiendo su usual chocolatada caliente luego de una agotadora noche de trabajo en el call center.

Cuando el primer subte se detuvo en la estación Bulnes, Diana se asustó por la enorme cantidad de personas que venían en él y, por un momento pensó en ir volando como solía hacer en días de lluvia aunque sabia que aquella mañana le seria imposible debido a la falta de nubes que la ocultaran.

La joven suspiró resignada y esperó al siguiente tren que estaba igualmente concurrido. Viajar en el transporte público de Buenos Aires por la mañana era peor que tortura china, no había suficiente aire para respirar ni espacio personal alguno. Al menos era veloz.

Al llegar a la universidad, no pudo siquiera esperar el ascensor que solía tardar entre tres y cinco minutos (sin contar la fila de casi veinte personas que lo tomaba solamente para llegar al entrepiso) por lo que prefirió correr por las escaleras laterales, tropezando torpemente con sus propios cordones desatados en el ultimo escalón, lo que la hizo caer de rodillas al piso; pero nada iba a retrasarla. Diana se puso de pie en pocos segundos y, sin sacudir su ropa, ingresó a la cafetería.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en una mesa en el rincón opuesto del lugar, con su música tan fuerte que podía escucharse desde la otra esquina del establecimiento. Todos los estudiantes sentados en mesas cercanas la observaban de reojo, preguntándose con que clase de música extraña se estaba aturdiendo ya que, obviamente, no se trataba de canciones populares.

Para variar, la chica de pelo oscuro se veía muy concentrada dibujando rostros y ojos en las servilletas y, de vez en cuando, algún dibujo que rozaba lo erótico si tenía suficiente espacio en el papel.

Diana se sentó frente a ella sin decir nada y, al notar su presencia, su mejor amiga levantó la vista y apagó la música, dirigiéndole su habitual mirada de "Odio al mundo y no entiendo por que carajo tenés esa sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños a esta hora de la mañana, un lunes." Si, así era Tamara, sus gestos y miradas eran tan expresivos que Diana sentía que podía leerle la mente, un poder que claramente le encantaría tener.

-Tu pantalón está sucio, tenés los cordones desatados y tu pelo es un desastre.-Comentó mientras inspeccionaba el inusual aspecto de aquella mañana.- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

-¡Buenos días para vos también!-Respondió la recién llegada con una sonrisa.-Quiero mostrarte algo que se me ocurrió anoche y no pude esperar al final de las clases.-

Tamara se cubrió la boca para bostezar. –Primero pedite algo para comer que seguro no desayunaste nada.-

-mmmm…. Creo que… voy a comprarme una barrita de cereal.-

-Eso no es un desayuno.- Sentenció su compañera, alzando una ceja con desaprobación y, sin mas, pidió media docena de medialunas y dos chocolatadas.

En poco tiempo, ya tenían la orden sobre la mesa y Diana, apurada como siempre que estaba ansiosa, intentó explicarle su idea mientras devoraba velozmente una tercera medialuna; la chica improvisaba gestos señalando un folio con algunas hojas impresas mientras gesticulaba y hablaba… hasta que notó en la expresión de Tamara que no podía comprender ni media palabra de lo que estaba diciéndole.

Segundos después, Diana ya había terminado de comer y le acercaba el texto, cubierto de migas y con algunas gotas de chocolatada, a su amiga. Tamara la miró casi con asco pero no dijo nada porque entendía que lo que fuese que iba a mostrarle era importante.

-Anoche, después de cenar me puse a ver fotos viejas y se me ocurrió escribir un libro con la historia de mi familia.- Anunció orgullosa.- Y ya terminé el primer capítulo que es algo así como una introducción. Me gustaría que lo leyeras y me digas que te parece y si esta bien redactado.-

Tamara comenzó a leer y, por primera vez, su expresión era confusa; Por momentos parecía reír, otras la notaba confundida y hasta enfadada….


	3. Capitulo 1

_Hace Miles de millones de años, en una época a la que no podría ponerle fecha exacta, la tierra estaba poblada por Dragones._

_El cielo era dominado por los dragones del aire; bestias imponentes con bellísimas alas de nube y, en el suelo, los dragones de tierra, poseedores del conocimiento, la magia y el lenguaje._

_En épocas de paz, poseían una capital única conocida como Kinradhil, una fortaleza monumental gobernada por un representante de cada una de las razas. En aquellos días, ambas clases de dragones trabajaban en conjunto, brindando las capacidades de cada especie para un mejor manejo del imperio. Los dragones del aire formaban un formidable ejército mientras los de tierra impartían su conocimiento e investigaciones a las nuevas generaciones._

_Durante el reinado de Ashim, del aire y Lorain de la tierra se desató el peor conflicto que la historia de nuestro planeta haya visto jamás.  
Una mañana, el emperador de la tierra fue hallado muerto en sus aposentos, no había cumplido siquiera 2000 años por lo que se sabia que su fallecimiento no había sido natural, sin embargo, Ashim no buscó a un culpable ni tampoco escogió un sucesor para el trono del suelo, sino que simplemente decidió tomar todo el poder para su raza y esclavizar a los dragones de tierra._

_Así pasaron varios miles de años, en una guerra que parecía interminable donde los pocos dragones del suelo que conservaban su libertad, debían esconderse en sitios remotos mientras intentaban organizarse para salvar a su raza de la opresión de los enemigos. Aquel grupo de valientes soldados estaba liderado por el joven Nguban, hermano del rey asesinado y, posteriormente, por su hijo Mlibalen quien seguiría siempre los ideales de su padre._

_En las cuevas, el ejercito de Mlibalen perfecciono su magia, aprendiendo y desarrollando hechizos y encantamientos muy poderosos pero también muy riesgosos en los que varios miembros del grupo estuvieron a punto de perder la vida._

_Finalmente estuvieron listos para derrotar a los dragones del aire, gobernados ahora por el poderoso Mwannal, sobrino del anterior rey, quien disfrutaba de presenciar las ejecuciones públicas de esclavos del suelo que se revelaban._

_Fue un ataque lento y progresivo, al comienzo imperceptible, que poco a poco disminuía la temperatura de la tierra que dejaba de ser tropical para convertirse en un invierno eterno donde el vuelo se veía dificultado por los vientos fríos y constantes._

_No se sabe demasiado de aquel hechizo, solo ha llegado a nuestros días el conocimiento parcial y limitado que asegura que la resistencia se dispersaba por el mundo y, durante varias horas, entregaban toda su magia simultáneamente a la tierra, mientras repetían incesantemente el hechizo de hielo en un leve murmullo._

_Llegada la noche final, los dragones de tierra entregaron no solo su poder sino también su propia alma por dos días consecutivos hasta que su existencia se extinguió totalmente junto con la de los enemigos que murieron congelados en poco tiempo._

_Se dice que cuando un dragón muere haciendo magia, aquel ultimo hechizo toma la voluntad en el corazón del mago, intensificando por unos segundos el poder de la magia casi al mil porciento antes de extinguirse. _

_Lo que nadie sabia era que había un tercer bando en aquella guerra, un grupo que hoy llamaríamos pacifista, formado por miembros de ambas razas e híbridos que Vivian en paz en zonas aisladas, es decir, en sitios polares que no sufrieron gran variación climática._

_Cuando los sobrevivientes se enteraron de lo sucedido, se recluyeron por siglos, mejorando su magia e intentando decidir que harían a partir de ese momento. _

_Lentamente, la tierra volvió a su temperatura original y nuevas especies comenzaron a poblar los variados ecosistemas, brindando a los dragones una nueva oportunidad de integrarse al supervivientes utilizaron su magia para modificar su aspecto y así asemejarse a las especies que consideraban más aptas y fuertes. _

_Fueron felinos y reptiles, aves y peces hasta que tiempo después apareció el ser humano, poseedor de un potencial incomparable con respecto de los demás seres vivos. No hubo mas dudas, ellos debían lucir como esta nueva especie con capacidad de razonamiento y de evolución._

_Nunca se había visto en nuestro planeta algo así, era un animal tan diferente que los dragones no podían imitar el aspecto por completo, manteniendo aun sus colas y piernas con escamas._

_Había ciertas similitudes entre el grupo humano y los dragones; si bien los primeros no poseían magia, eran capaces de adquirir nuevas capacidades, razonar e investigar. _

_No pasaron demasiados miles de años antes de que ambas razas de fusionaran. En un comienzo, los sobrevivientes se mostraban reacios a la idea de unirse a los humanos pero conforme los mismos fueron evolucionando, los dragones más jóvenes cultivaron una mentalidad distinta, guiada no solo por su inteligencia sino también por sus sentimientos y fue entonces, a partir de esa generación que humanos y dragones se convirtieron en una sola raza. _

_Entre los primeros hijos de dragones y humanos se encontraba un tal Adem, el tatara tatata abuelo de mi bisabuela paterna, Ofelia. Con él comenzó el árbol familiar que he estado rastreando desde que era una niña._


	4. Coherencia

-Desde que te vi en aquella charla previa a comenzar las clases soy consciente de que sos una persona anormal… pero jamás pensé que tanto.-Afirmó Tamara aun observando las copias. –Por un minuto creí que estabas haciendo un libro de historia, no una novela para chicos.-

La chica siempre recordaba el día que conoció a Diana, su primera verdadera amiga. Habían pasado ya casi cuatro años desde aquella tarde cuando la universidad había convocado a las personas que estuviesen interesadas en estudiar allí para contarles sobre las diversas opciones que tenían. Ese día, como muchas otras veces, Tamara había llegado tarde por lo que se había visto obligada a sentarse en los últimos asientos desde donde pudo ver una extraña cabellera corta mitad rubia y mitad rosa en primera fila, prestando especial atención a las carreras de la facultad de artes. Por ello, desde que se conocieron, siempre que Tamara debía referirse a que tan rara era su amiga, hacia alguna mención a aquel día.

Hoy no era una excepción, Diana la miraba sin decir nada y tardó en comprender lo que ocurría; su mejor amiga creía que ella estaba mintiendo y que aquel texto era solo un relato fantástico. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Seguramente su historia era algo diferente de lo que se enseña en la escuela pero ciertamente era real y confiaba en la comprensión de su compañera.

-Es una historia de verdad, lo estuve investigando por años utilizando los diarios de mis antepasados y algunos documentos antiguos, a parte, esa historia es una tradición que se enseña a todos los descendientes desde que somos pequeños. Mira, si querés pruebas te las voy a dar-

Tamara la observó, inexpresiva esperando una explicación mientras se ataba el pelo.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué mis ojos son diferentes? ¿No te parece raro que el derecho sea azul violáceo y el izquierdo marrón rojizo?-

-Ahhhh ahora lo comprendo todo.- Respondió con un tono levemente sarcástico que, en aquel momento Diana no logró percibir.-Bueno, si vamos a ser así de sinceras mi abuela es una banshee y mi abuelo un hombre lobo y es por eso que tengo que depilarme todas las semanas, tengo mas pelo que un humano común.-

-¡Enserio! Eso suena genial, vos también tendrías que escribir un libro al respecto.-

-…-Tamara miró a su amiga por varios segundos, sin decir una sola palabra, analizando si realmente había creído sus palabras o si estaba bromeando. –A veces no puedo entender como podes ser tan crédula, pareces del siglo XIII. Mucha gente tiene ojos como los tuyos, es una deformación genética que se llama heterocromia.-

Ella era muy lógica, no había lugar en su mente para explicaciones que escaparan a la razón, a excepción de lo relacionado con espíritus, temática en la cual ella se jactaba poseer un don.

–Puedo darte más pruebas que esa. Mirá.-Diana se puso de pie y levantó la parte trasera de su remera casi hasta el cuello.- ¿No ves el tatuaje? Yo nací con estas alas que eran casi invisibles y poco a poco fueron tomando color hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente maduras como para volar.-

Tamara tuvo una reacción inesperada; se puso de pie y acomodó la ropa de su amiga rapiudamente. -¡Deja de desnudarte en publico!- ordenó un poco sonrojada -A veces me das vergüenza ajena.-

Diana no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír. –Sos una tarada.- le dijo en tono amistoso.-No hay nadie acá salvo por la dueña de la cafetería.-Miré el reloj.-Y no hay nadie porque la clase ya empezó hace como media hora y vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo.- Recogieron sus cosas y corrieron escaleras arriba. Siempre que se juntaban antes de clases se retrasaban, cosa que a Diana le molestaba ya que siempre tuvo cierta obsesión con la puntualidad, algo que al parecer era exótico en este país.

Cuando abrieron la pesada puerta del aula todos se voltearon a verlas con desaprobación, pero nadie dijo nada y, lo más silenciosamente posible, tomaron asiento en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Para variar, el largo proceso de abrir las mochilas y encontrar lo que necesitaban tardó varios minutos de sonidos a papeles, bolsas y cierres resonando como truenos en el silencio de la clase.

Una vez listas, se miraron desconcertadas. El pizarrón estaba lleno de números y palabras que no podían relacionar; para peor, tenían un profesor canadiense, cuyo acento dificultaba prestar atención. Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron con las tareas habituales, dibujar, escribir y soñar despiertas, como en cualquier otra aburrida clase de filosofía.

De vez en cuando, alguna de allá alzaba la vista solo para confirmar que no eran las únicas distraídas. Se trataba de una clase con solo ocho alumnos de los cuales a seis no les importaba el tema ya que no tenía nada que ver la carrera que seguían pero que se veían obligados a cursar. Afortunadamente, parecía que el profesor no notaba la falta de atención y seguía hablándole a las paredes.

Una o dos veces alguna de ellas lograba captar parte del tema, lo que les servía para realizar uno o dos comentarios útiles al respecto disimulando la falta de interés.

No hay que malinterpretar la situación, amaban a su profesor, era para ellas como un abuelo súper interesante, simpático, con una mansión y que siempre hablaba de las maravillosas cosas que tenia en su casa.

No, no eran interesadas, simplemente les fascinaba oír sus historias sobre países que había visitado y los objetos extraños que compraba en ellos.

Diana también solía acaparar ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando uno se muda muchas veces suele dejar pertenencias atrás; lo único que ella jamás resignaría serían sus libros, su tesoro, donde podía olvidarse de todo y ser alguien más, en otra época, en otro lugar.

-La clase termina porque es hora.- Dijo el profesor con su extraño español. En general les dejaba irse temprano.

Diana guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se puso de pie para marcharse con Tamara a quien le tomaba casi 10 minutos alistarse. Tenían pensado ir a almorzar panqueques antes de regresar a sus casas.

En el camino, hablaron sobre la clase, Tamara describía un personaje que acababa de diseñar mientras Diana le contaba cómo había redactado el segundo capítulo del libro, una sección mucho mas interesante que la anterior ya que trataba de sus abuelos y luego de eso solo faltaría un par de páginas dedicadas a sus padres antes de comenzar con su propia existencia que había comenzado el 3 de octubre de 1691, según Diana.


End file.
